Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 is a 2010 British-American fantasy film directed by David Yates and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures.4 It is the first of two cinematic parts based on the novel by J. K. Rowling.5 The film, which is the seventh instalment in the Harry Potter film series, was written by Steve Kloves and produced by David Heyman, David Barron, and Rowling. The film stars Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter, alongside Rupert Grint and Emma Watson as Harry's best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and is followed by the concluding entry, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. The story follows Harry Potter on a quest to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's secret to immortality – the Horcruxes. Principal photography began on 19 February 2009 and was completed on 12 June 2010.6 Part 1 was released in 2D cinemas and IMAX formats worldwide on 19 November 2010.78910 In the film's worldwide opening weekend, Part 1 grossed $330 million, the third highest in the series, and the highest opening of 2010, as well as the eighth-highest of all-time.11 With a worldwide gross of $960 million, Part 1 is the third-highest grossing film of 2010, behind Toy Story 3 and Alice in Wonderland,12 and the third highest grossing Harry Potter film in terms of worldwide totals behind Deathly Hallows – Part 2 and Philosopher's Stone,13 and the 28th highest-grossing film of all-time.14 The film received two nominations at the 83rd Academy Awards: Best Visual Effects and Best Art Direction. Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Sets 3.2 Costumes 3.3 Visual effects 3.4 Music 4 Distribution 4.1 Marketing 4.2 Theatrical release 4.3 Home media 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical response 5.3 Accolades 6 See also 7 References 8 External links Plot Further information: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows See also: Plot of Part 2 The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, addresses the wizarding media, stating that the Ministry would remain strong even as Lord Voldemort gains strength. Harry, Ron and Hermione prepare for a journey to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes, with Harry watching the Dursleys depart and Hermione wiping her parents' memories of her. Severus Snape arrives at Malfoy Manor to inform Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters of Harry's impending departure from No. 4 Privet Drive. Voldemort commandeers Lucius Malfoy's wand, as Voldemort's own wand cannot be used to kill Harry, because the wands are "twins". Meanwhile, the Order of the Phoenix gather at Privet Drive and escort Harry to safety, using Polyjuice Potion to create six decoy Harrys out of everyone else. During their flight to the Weasley family home at the Burrow, all are ambushed by Death Eaters, who kill Mad-Eye Moody and Harry's owl, Hedwig, injure George Weasley, and knock out Hagrid which forces Harry to take over and drive his flying motorcycle while fighting Voldemort, destroying some power lines that causes a blackout to the city. At the Burrow, Harry has a vision of the wand-maker Ollivander being tormented by Voldemort, who claims that Ollivander had lied to him by claiming that the only way Voldemort could kill Harry was by using another person's wand. Scrimgeour arrives at the Burrow with Albus Dumbledore's Will and distributes three items to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Ron receives Dumbledore's Deluminator, Hermione a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and Harry the first Golden Snitch that he ever caught in a Quidditch match. Scrimgeour reveals that Harry was also bequeathed the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, but the Minister states that the sword was not Dumbledore's to pass on and, in any case, is missing. Next, the Death Eaters assassinate Scrimgeour and replace him with their puppet Pius Thicknesse, who, under the influence of the Imperius curse, begins persecuting Muggle-born witches and wizards. When Death Eaters disrupt the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour, Harry, Hermione, and Ron Disapparate to London and find sanctuary at No. 12 Grimmauld Place. There they discover that the "R.A.B." from the false Horcrux locket is Regulus Arcturus Black, the younger brother of Sirius Black. From Kreacher, the Blacks' house-elf, they learn that Mundungus Fletcher stole the real locket. Kreacher and Dobby apprehend Fletcher, who reveals that the locket is in the possession of Dolores Umbridge. Under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion, the trio infiltrate the Ministry. In the courtroom, Umbridge is interrogating a Muggle-born witch and threatens her, which enrages Harry, who says to her "You're lying, Dolores. And one mustn't tell lies." He then stuns her and Hermione successfully retrieves the locket. The trio escape from the Dementors into the wilderness after accidentally revealing the location of 12 Grimmauld Place to Yaxley, a Death Eater. Unable to destroy the Horcrux, they take turns wearing it to dilute its malignant power. Harry sees a vision of Voldemort interrogating Gregorovitch, a renowned wand-maker, who claims that a teenage boy had once stolen the legendary Elder Wand from his shop. While Ron wears the locket, he is overcome by his negative feelings and after arguing with Harry, he leaves, upsetting Hermione. Harry and Hermione decide to go to Godric's Hollow, where they visit Harry's parents' graves and the house where they were killed. Next they visit Bathilda Bagshot, who they believe has the Sword of Gryffindor, which they deduce can destroy Horcruxes. They are surprised by Voldemort's snake, Nagini, who had been possessing her corpse. Hermione accidentally breaks Harry's wand as they escape into the Forest of Dean, where Hermione identifies the mysterious thief seen in Harry's vision as Gellert Grindelwald. When evening falls, Harry sees a Patronus in the form of a doe which leads him to a frozen pond. Gryffindor's sword lies beneath the pond's ice. Harry breaks the ice and jumps in to reach the sword. The locket around his neck attempts to strangle him, but Ron arrives to rescue Harry. Despite the soul inside the locket attacking both of them, Ron manages to destroy it with the Sword of Gryffindor. Hermione is angry with Ron at first but then reconciles with him. The trio then visit Xenophilius Lovegood to learn about a symbol seen several times on their journey. He tells them that the symbol represents the Deathly Hallows: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Lovegood betrays them to the Death Eaters in an effort to have his kidnapped daughter returned. Harry has a vision of Voldemort learning from Grindelwald that the Elder Wand lies with Dumbledore in his grave. The trio escape into the wilderness once more, but Snatchers appear and chase them. They are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix Lestrange imprisons Harry and Ron in a cellar in which they discover Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook the goblin. Bellatrix tortures Hermione for information on how they got the sword of Gryffindor. After Dobby apparates in the cellar to save them, and incapacitates Peter Pettigrew, a short battle ensues; Harry duels and disarms Draco Malfoy. Narcissa Malfoy's wand is taken by Dobby who says "Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf. And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends." Dobby is killed by Bellatrix right after he helps Harry and the other captives escape. Meanwhile, Voldemort breaks into Dumbledore's tomb and takes the Elder Wand. Cast Further information: List of Harry Potter cast members Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley, one of Harry's best friends. Emma Watson as Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends. Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange, a Death Eater and Sirius Black's cousin and murderer. Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid, Harry's half-giant friend, and gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Warwick Davis as Griphook, a goblin and former employee at Gringotts Bank. Davis replaced Verne Troyer, who portrayed the character physically in the first film, though Davis had dubbed Griphook's lines. Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater and son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort, an evil, power-hungry wizard, and the leader of the Death Eaters. Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster of Hogwarts killed by Severus Snape in the previous film. Brendan Gleeson as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley, Harry's Muggle uncle. John Hurt as Garrick Ollivander, a wandmaker abducted by the Death Eaters. Rhys Ifans as Xenophilius Lovegood, the eccentric father of the trio's friend Luna. Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father and a disgraced Death Eater. Bill Nighy as Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister for Magic. Alan Rickman as Severus Snape, a double agent to the Death Eaters and the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley, Harry's Muggle aunt. Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew, the Death Eater who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission. David Thewlis as Remus Lupin, a member of the Order of the Phoenix and a former teacher at Hogwarts. Julie Walters as Molly Weasley, the Weasley matriarch and a mother figure to Harry. Production Main article: Production of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Daniel Radcliffe filming Dobby's death scene in Pembrokeshire, Wales. Part 1 was filmed back-to-back with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 from 19 February 2009 to 12 June 2010.1516 Director David Yates, who shot the film alongside director of photography Eduardo Serra, described Part 1 as "quite real"; a "road movie" that's "almost like a vérité documentary".1718 The idea of splitting the final book into two films came from "creative imperative" and it was suggested by the executive producer Lionel Wigram. David Heyman, initially, responded negatively, but Wigram asked, “No, David. How are we going to do it?”. After rereading the book and discussing it with Steve Kloves, he agreed with the division.19 The production filmed at Dartford Crossing for the dramatic chase where Hagrid and Harry are being ambushed by Death Eaters.20 Sets Stuart Craig, set designer for all of the previous Harry Potter films, returned for the final two parts. He said, "We made a very different kind of film, which was shot a great deal on location. We travelled quite far, we built sets, and they spend a lot of time in a forest," he explained. "We built forest sets and integrated them into the real forests, so there were challenges there, as you might imagine."21 Craig was ultimately nominated for an Academy Award for his work on Part 1.22 On the wedding tent for Bill and Fleur's wedding in Part 1, Craig commented on his aim to "rather than make it an extension of the house, which is rather eccentric, homemade, we decided to make it rather elegant . . . It's lined with silk and beautiful, floating candelabra. So it's a nice contrast with the house." For the Ministry of Magic set, he noted, "This is an underground world; this is a ministry, so we went to the real ministries, the Muggle ministries – Whitehall, in London – and decided that our magical ministry was kind of a parallel universe to these real ministries."23 Craig also commented on his design of Malfoy Manor, saying that it is "a very strong architectural set. The exterior is based on an Elizabethan house here in this country called Hardwick Hall and it has massive windows, and these windows are kind of blinded out. The shutters are drawn so they are like blind windows and they have a real kind of presence, an ominous presence, so that gave us the basis for a good exterior. There's an extraordinary magical roof that's added and surrounded by forest which isn't there in reality, but again is one of the devices to make it more threatening and mysterious."23 Costumes The costumes for Part 1 were designed by Jany Temime, who has been the costume designer on Harry Potter productions since Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).24 Temime was involved in a controversy regarding her work on Fleur Delacour's wedding dress. She was accused of copying the design from a similar dress from Alexander McQueen's Fall 2008 collection.25 Temime spoke about the dress, saying that she "wanted it to be a witch wedding dress but not a Halloween dress. The dress is white but it needed to have something fantastic to it. So there is the phoenix motif, the bird, which is a symbol of love in a way because there is rebirth, love never dies, it is born again."24 Visual effects The motorcycle with a sidecar used by Hagrid and Harry in the film. After working on every film since Prisoner of Azkaban, Double Negative was asked to provide visual effects for the final instalments of the story, in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Parts 1 and 2. Working closely with the film's VFX Supervisor, Tim Burke, the team was led by VFX Supervisor, David Vickery and VFX Producer Charlotte Loughlane. The main team also included 3D Supervisor, Rick Leary and 2D Supervisor, Sean Stranks. Double Negative's work for Part 1 included the corroding Warner Brothers logo and extensive environment extensions of the Burrows and its surrounds. Additional environment work was completed on Xenophilius Lovegood's home, extending it in 3D and culminating in the Death Eaters' attack. Double Negative also advanced the Death Eaters' smoke effects, with the introduction of the 'flayed man' stage in between their smokey, fluid, flying state and their live-action presence upon landing. Other work included the Patronus charm that interrupts the wedding party to inform the guests that Voldemort has taken over the Ministry of Magic.26 Also involved in the production was Framestore, the Oscar-winning visual effects company that produced the animated version of The Tale of the Three Brothers, directed by Ben Hibon alongside David Yates, as well as most of the creature CGI such as Dobby or Kreacher, as in previous films.27 Music Main article: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 (soundtrack) See also: Music of the Harry Potter films Composer Nicholas Hooper, who scored Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince, did not return for Deathly Hallows. Instead, Alexandre Desplat was hired to compose the score for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows − Part 1.28 The film also featured the song "O Children" by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.29 Distribution Marketing The first official picture from the first film was released on 1 December 2009, showing Harry, Ron and Hermione in a London street. A clip was officially released on 8 December 2009 with the release of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince on Blu-ray and DVD.30 At the 2010 ShoWest convention, Alan F. Horn premiered unfinished footage from both films.31 The 2010 MTV Movie Awards premiered more footage from Deathly Hallows.32 Following this was the release of the official teaser poster, which shows the release date of both Part 1 and Part 2 and a destroyed Hogwarts castle.33 ABC Family broadcast interviews and additional scenes from both parts during their Harry Potter weekend, which began on 8 July 2010.34 A two-minute trailer for the film was released worldwide on 22 September 2010.35 On 29 September 2010, three character posters for Part 1 of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were released by Yahoo! Movies.36 The following day, a Part 1 cinema poster was released featuring the trio on the run in a forest. The theatrical poster has the tagline "Nowhere is safe", and another version with no credits has the tagline "The end begins".37 Various other character posters for Part 1 were released on 6 October 2010, featuring Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and Fenrir Greyback.38 On 12 October, four new character posters were released.39 The posters are set to the theme of "Trust no one" and "The hunt begins". On 15 October 2010, tickets began selling on Fandango for the US release of Part 1, and on 19 October, a 50-second clip featuring never-before-seen footage was aired at the 2010 Scream Awards. On 16 October, the second TV spot was released on Cartoon Network during a premiere of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster.40 On 25 October 2010, Yahoo! Movies released an exclusive featurette of the film.41 On 30 October 2010, Entertainment Weekly released two new featurettes titled "Horcruxes" and "The Story", featuring a large amount of never-before-seen footage. On the same day, the Warner Bros. Harry Potter website was updated to reveal twelve miniature clips from the film.42 On 3 November 2010, the Los Angeles Times released an extended clip of Harry leaving the Burrow to find the Horcruxes, titled "No One Else Is Going to Die for Me".43 On 4 November, a new clip was released from the Harry Potter Facebook page, titled "The Seven Potters".44 Two more clips were released over the next two days, including a scene depicting a café attack45 and another taking place in Malfoy Manor. Theatrical release On 26 August 2010, director David Yates, producers David Heyman and David Barron, and with Warner Bros. president Alan F. Horn attended a test screening for Deathly Hallows – Part 1 in Chicago.4647 The unfinished film gained rave reviews from test screeners, some of whom labelled it "amazing and dark" and "the most perfect Harry Potter film". Others expressed that the film faithfully adapted the novel, which led to an inheritance of the "book's own problems".48 Warner Bros. Pictures was originally going to release Part 1 of Deathly Hallows in 2D and 3D formats. On 8 October 2010, it was announced that plans for a 3D version of Part 1 had been scrapped. "Warner Bros. Pictures has made the decision to release Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 in 2D, in both conventional and IMAX cinemas because we will not have a completed 3D version of the film within our release date window. Despite everyone's best efforts, we were unable to convert the film in its entirety and meet the highest standards of quality." Part 1 of Deathly Hallows was released on Blu-ray 3D as a Best Buy Exclusive. Part 2 was still released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX formats.49 The world premiere for Deathly Hallows – Part 1 was held in Leicester Square in London on 11 November 2010, with fans from across the world turning up – some of whom had camped for days in the square. This was followed by the Belgian premiere on 12 November and the US premiere in New York City on 15 November.50 Just 48 hours prior to the official North American launch of Part 1, the first 36 minutes of the film were leaked on the internet.51 Even before the leak, the film was already the fifth-biggest generator of advance ticket sales in history, after selling out 1,000 cinemas across the United States.52 Despite widely circulating rumours that the leaked footage was a marketing ploy to generate hype for the movie release date, no screener discs had been created by Warner Bros., and executives called it "a serious breach of copyright violation and theft of Warner Bros. property".53 In Australia, the film had its premiere on 13 November at Warner Bros. Movie World, located on the Gold Coast, Queensland. Three hundred people attended the viewing, which was the second official showing in the world, behind the UK premiere. The film premiered in Kuwait's release on 16 November. In Israel, Estonia, and New Zealand, the film was released on 18 November. Home media Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 was released on a single disc DVD and 3-disc Blu-ray combo pack on 11 April 2011 in the UK and on 15 April 2011 in the US.54 On 28 January 2011, it was announced by Emma Watson on the Harry Potter UK Facebook page that the page's fans will get to vote for their preferred cover for the Part 1 Blu-ray. The cover with the most votes will be the cover for the disc. Voting started that same day.55 The DVD and Blu-ray include eight deleted scenes, with the Blu-ray Combo Pack containing an opening scene from Part 2 featuring Harry and Ollivander discussing the Deathly Hallows.5657 Deathly Hallows – Part 1 performed well in DVD sales, selling 7,237,437 DVD units and adding $86,932,256 to the gross revenue of the film,58 bringing the total to $1,043,331,967. Reception Box office Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 grossed $24 million in North America during its midnight showing, beating the record for the highest-grossing midnight gross of the series, previously held by Half Blood Prince, which grossed $22.2 million.59 The film also had the third highest midnight gross of all time, behind The Twilight Saga: Eclipse and The Twilight Saga: New Moon, which grossed $30 million and $26.3 million, respectively.60 The film broke the record for the highest midnight gross in IMAX, with $1.4 million in box office sales, surpassing Eclipse, which grossed $1 million.61 All of these records were later topped in 2011 by the film's sequel, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2.62 In North America, the film grossed $61.7 million on its opening day, marking the sixth highest single day gross ever at the time.63 It became the highest opening day for a Harry Potter film in the series, a record previously held by Half-Blood Prince with $58.2 million,64 until it was broken by Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 with $92.1 million.65 The film grossed a total of $125 million in its opening weekend, marking the largest opening for the franchise, previously held by Goblet of Fire66 and later topped by its sequel Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. It also was the second biggest November opening ever at the time, behind The Twilight Saga: New Moon's $142.8 million,67 the ninth biggest weekend opening for a film of all time at the North American box office,68 and the second biggest opening weekend for a 2010 film in the United States and Canada behind Iron Man 2's $128.1 million.69 The film stayed at the top of the box office for two weeks, grossing $75 million over the five-day Thanksgiving weekend, bringing its total to $219.1 million.70 In the UK, Ireland, and Malta, the film broke records for the highest Friday gross (£5.9 million), Saturday gross (£6.6 million), and Sunday gross (£5.7 million). Additionally, the film set the largest single day gross (£6.6 million) and the largest opening three-day gross (£18,319,721), a record previously held by Quantum of Solace, which grossed £15.4 million.71 As of 13 February 2011, Part 1 has grossed £52,404,464 ($86,020,929),72 becoming the second highest-grossing 2010 release in the country, behind Toy Story 3 (£73,405,113).73 Outside North America, the film grossed an estimated $205 million in its opening weekend, becoming the sixth highest of all time, the highest for a 2010 release, and the second highest for a Harry Potter movie, behind only Half-Blood Prince.74 Globally, the film grossed 30 million in its opening weekend, ranking seventh on the all-time chart.75 It was the highest grossing 2010 film in Indonesia ($6,149,448), Singapore ($4,546,240), Thailand ($4,933,136), Belgium and Luxembourg ($8,944,329), France and the Maghreb region ($51,104,397), Germany ($61,430,098), the Netherlands ($13,790,585), Norway ($7,144,020), Sweden ($11,209,387), and Australia ($41,350,865).76 In total overseas earnings, it surpassed The Philosopher's Stone ($657.2 million) to become the highest grossing Harry Potter film overseas.77 On 7 April 2011, Part 1 ended its run with $295,983,305 in the United States and Canada, making it the fifth highest grossing film of 2010 in these regions,78 and $664,300,000 from other countries around the world, for a worldwide total of $960,283,305,4 making it the third highest grossing film of 2010 worldwide behind Toy Story 3 and Alice in Wonderland,79 as well as the 29th highest grossing film of all time worldwide and the third highest grossing Harry Potter film in the series behind The Deathly Hallows – Part 2 and The Philosopher's Stone.80 Due to the success of the sequel in Germany, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 could return to No. 9 on the country's Cinema Charts with 28,000 viewers in July 2011.81 Critical response Deathly Hallows Part 1 received generally positive reviews. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film as score of 78% based on 250 reviews, with an average score of 7.1/10. The site's consensus reads, "It can't help but feel like the prelude it is, but Deathly Hallows: Part I is a beautifully filmed, emotionally satisfying penultimate instalment for the Harry Potter series."82 On Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 based on reviews from critics, the film has a score of 65 (indicating "generally favourable reviews") based on 41 reviews.83 The film scored 87/100 from professional critics at the Broadcast Film Critics Association.needed The UK's Daily Telegraph also gave the film a positive review, remarking, "For the most part the action romps along, spurred by some impressive special effects," adding, "It's just slightly disappointing that, with the momentum having been established so effectively, we now have to wait until next year to enjoy the rest of the ride."84 Roger Ebert awarded the first part three out of four stars, praising the cast and calling it "a handsome and sometimes harrowing film . . . completely unintelligible for anyone coming to the series for the first time".85 Scott Bowles of USA Today called it, "Menacing and meditative, Hallows is arguably the best instalment of the planned eight-film franchise, though audiences who haven't kept up with previous chapters will be hopelessly lost",86 while Lisa Schwarzbaum of Entertainment Weekly likewise praised the film as "the most cinematically rewarding chapter yet."87 In a review for the Orlando Sentinel, Roger Moore proclaimed Part I as "Alternately funny and touching, it's the best film in the series, an Empire Strikes Back for these wizards and their wizarding world. And those effects? They're so special you don't notice them."88 Ramin Setoodeh of Newsweek gave a negative review, saying that "They've taken one of the most enchanting series in contemporary fiction and sucked out all the magic . . . while Rowling's stories are endlessly inventive, Potter onscreen just gives you a headache."89 Lou Lumenick of the New York Post found the film to be "Beautifully shot but a soulless cash machine," and that it "delivers no dramatic payoff, no resolution and not much fun."90 Accolades Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 was nominated for Best Art Direction and Best Visual Effects at the 83rd Academy Awards.91 It is the second film in the Harry Potter film series to be nominated for a Visual Effects Oscar (the previous one being Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban). The film was long-listed for eight different categories including Best Cinematography, Production Design and Original Score at the 64th BAFTA awards, and ultimately was nominated for Best Special Visual Effects and Make-up.92 showList of awards and nominations See also Book icon Book: Harry Potter HP - Harry Potter wordmark.svgHarry Potter portal Video-x-generic.svgFilm portal Samsung Galaxy S5 Vector.svg2010s portal References 116 1.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1". British Board of Film Classification. 26 October 2010. Retrieved 6 December 2010. 2.Jump up ^ Frankel, Daniel (17 November 2010). "Get Ready for the Biggest 'Potter' Opening Yet". TheWrap. Retrieved 21 November 2010. "Warner officials say shooting parts 1 and 2 of "Deathly Hallows" (the second part comes out in July) kept cost below the more than $250 million that was spent on 2009's "Half-Blood Prince."" 3.Jump up ^ Lang, Brent (14 July 2011). "'Harry Potter' Looks to Shatter Box Office Record With $150M+ Debut". TheWrap. Retrieved 30 November 2012. "Parts 1 and 2 of "Deathly Hallows" were filmed at a cost of roughly $250 million, essentially giving Warner Bros. a license to print money off the profits it will bank over the upcoming weekend." 4.^ Jump up to: a b c "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 5.Jump up ^ "Warner Bros. Plans Two-Part Film Adaptation of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" to Be Directed by David Yates" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 13 March 2008. Retrieved 6 September 2012. "...expand the screen adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and release the film in two parts." 6.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Alison (14 June 2010). "Daniel Radcliffe Calls Wrapping Up Harry Potter Devastating". People. Retrieved 9 February 2011. 7.Jump up ^ "Release Date Set for Harry Potter 7: Part I". Coming Soon. 25 April 2008. Retrieved 24 May 2008. 8.Jump up ^ "IFCO: Irish Film Classification Office – Reviews of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1". Ifco.ie. Retrieved 6 December 2010. 9.Jump up ^ "WB Sets Lots of New Release Dates!". Comingsoon.net. 25 February 2009. Retrieved 25 February 2009. 10.Jump up ^ Tyler, Josh (8 October 2010). "Part 1 Not in 3D". Cinema Blend. Retrieved 12 November 2010. 11.Jump up ^ "Worldwide Openings". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 19 May 2011. 12.Jump up ^ "2010 Worldwide Grosse". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 9 February 2011. 13.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Conjures International Box Office Magic, Becoming Top Earner of Entire Film Series" (Press release). Warner Bros. Pictures. 9 March 2011. Retrieved 10 March 2011. 14.Jump up ^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 9 February 2011. 15.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter at Leavesden". Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. 2011. Retrieved 5 December 2012. 16.Jump up ^ Schwartz, Terri (14 June 2010). "'Harry Potter' Filming Wraps -- For The Last Time". MTV News. Retrieved 6 December 2012. 17.Jump up ^ Woerner, Meredith (13 August 2010). "Find out where Harry Potter and the Death Hallows Part 1 will end". io9. Retrieved 20 May 2011. 18.Jump up ^ Hunter, Rob (13 August 2010). "If The Two 'Harry Potter and the Death Hallows' Films Were A Person This Would Be Perineum". Film School Rejects. Retrieved 20 May 2011. 19.Jump up ^ "David Heyman 'Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them' script is wonderful". YouTube. 25 November 2014. Retrieved 25 November 2014. 20.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 2010". Kent Film Office. 21.Jump up ^ Warner, Kara (24 November 2010). "'Deathly Hallows' Designer Reveals Scene Secrets". MTV. Retrieved 22 June 2011. 22.Jump up ^ "Oscar 2011: Art Direction". Oscar.go.com. Retrieved 22 June 2011. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Ordoña, Michael (14 November 2010). "Stuart Craig, Harry Potter's production designer". San Francisco Chronicle. Retrieved 15 November 2010. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Boucher, Geoff (21 October 2010). "'Harry Potter' countdown: The 'Deathly Hallows' wedding is last festive moment in grim finale". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 12 November 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "Did Harry Potter's Costume Designer Steal A Dress From Alexander McQueen? – Fashionist". Fashionist.ca. Archived from the original on 2012-03-11. Retrieved 25 May 2011. 26.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1". Double Negative Visual Effects. Retrieved 30 January 2011. 27.Jump up ^ "Animated Sequence in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"". Cartoon Brew. 20 November 2010. Retrieved 30 January 2011. 28.Jump up ^ "Alexandre Desplat Scoring Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows". FirstShowing.net. 21 January 2010. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Todd Martens (7 December 2010). "So how did a Nick Cave song end up in 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 1'?". Los Angeles Times (Chicago Tribune). Retrieved 18 December 2012. 30.Jump up ^ Sue. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Sneak Peek Online". The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved 9 December 2009. 31.Jump up ^ Weintraub, Steve (18 March 2010). "Warner Bros. Hits a Home Run At Showest". Collider. Retrieved 20 March 2010. 32.Jump up ^ Warner, Kara (4 June 2010). "DH Clip". Moviesblog.mtv.com. Retrieved 23 June 2010. 33.Jump up ^ Clark, Krystal. "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Teaser Poster". Retrieved 2 July 2010. 34.Jump up ^ Gorman, Bill (25 June 2010). "ABC Family's 'Harry Potter Weekend' Airs From July 8–11th – TV Ratings, Nielsen Ratings, Television Show Ratings". TVbytheNumbers.com. Retrieved 25 June 2010. 35.Jump up ^ Billington, Alex (22 September 2010). "Second Epic Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows Official Trailer". FirstShowing.net. Retrieved 22 September 2010. 36.Jump up ^ Turgis, Chloe (29 September 2010). "Yahoo! Movies Posters". Yahoo! Movies. Archived from the original on 2011-07-18. Retrieved 29 September 2010. 37.Jump up ^ "Part 1 Theatrical". MSN movies. 1 October 2010. Retrieved 1 October 2010. 38.Jump up ^ "More 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1' Character Banners Debuts". 6 October 2010. Retrieved 6 October 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Don't Get Caught! Exclusive "Deathly Hallows: Part One" Banners – The Leaky Cauldron". The Leaky Cauldron. 11 October 2010. Retrieved 11 October 2010. 40.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows TV Spot". YouTube. 16 October 2010. Retrieved 17 October 2010. 41.Jump up ^ "WB Released New Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Scream Movie Trailer". OnTheFlickx. 26 October 2010. Retrieved 26 October 2010. 42.Jump up ^ Imler, Gregory (1 November 2010). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows". E! Online. Retrieved 4 November 2010. 43.Jump up ^ "'Harry Potter' countdown: Watch new exclusive clip from 'Deathly Hallows'". Los Angeles Times. 3 November 2010. Retrieved 3 November 2010. 44.Jump up ^ "Second Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Clip". Movie Web. 4 November 2010. Retrieved 4 November 2010. 45.Jump up ^ "Third Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Clip". Movie Web. 5 November 2010. Retrieved 6 November 2010. 46.Jump up ^ Sims, Andrew (21 August 2010). "Full Coverage: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 test screened today in Chicago". MuggleNet. Retrieved 22 August 2010. 47.Jump up ^ "Leaky coverage on Test Screening". The Leaky Cauldron. 21 August 2010. Retrieved 21 August 2010. 48.Jump up ^ Reynolds, Simon (23 August 2010). "Deathly Hallows Rave Reviews". Digital Spy. Retrieved 23 August 2010. 49.Jump up ^ Deane, Derrick (8 October 2010). "'Deathly Hallows' Part One Will Not Be In 3D". Fandango Movie Blog. Retrieved 6 November 2010. 50.Jump up ^ ""Deathly Hallows: Part 1" US and UK Premiere Dates and Locations Announced". The Leaky Cauldron. 3 November 2010. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Hart, Hugh (17 November 2010). "Studio Execs Call Theory That Warner Bros. Leaked Potter Footage 'Absurd'". Wired. Retrieved 22 November 2010. 52.Jump up ^ Brevet, Brad (15 November 2010). "'Harry Potter 7' Reaches 1,000 Sellouts – RopeofSilicon.com Movie News, Trailers, Reviews and More". Ropeofsilicon.com. Retrieved 22 November 2010. 53.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (17 November 2010). "Warner Bros. probes 'Potter' leak". Variety. Retrieved 22 November 2010. 54.Jump up ^ ASIN B001UV4XHY, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 (2010) (15 August 2011) 55.Jump up ^ M. Ricks, Hanako (23 January 2011). "Details Released for "Deathly Hallows – Part 1" DVD Release". Hollywood News. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 56.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Pt. 1 DVD". British Board of Film Classification. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 57.Jump up ^ Bierly, Mandi (1 March 2011). "'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows—Part 1' Blu-ray promo". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 12 March 2011. 58.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I – DVD Sales". The Numbers. Retrieved 18 July 2012. 59.Jump up ^ "'Potter' conjures $24M at midnight showings". MSNBC. Associated Press. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 60.Jump up ^ Gray, Brandon (19 November 2010). "Weekend Briefing: 'Harry Potter' Has Hallowed Midnight Launch". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 61.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter Posts Big Opening Night Numbers". Celebrity-Gossip.net. 19 November 2010. Retrieved 19 November 2010. 62.Jump up ^ "Weekend Report: Harry Makes History". Box Office Mojo. 18 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 63.Jump up ^ Opening Day. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 28 January 2011 64.Jump up ^ AGENCIES 1 (17 July 2009). "'Potter' enchants fans with $58.2 mn opening day - Economic Times". Articles.economictimes.indiatimes.com. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 65.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela (15 July 2011). "Box Office Report: 'Harry Potter' Grosses Record $92.1 Million on Friday". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 66.Jump up ^ "TOP SINGLE DAY GROSSES". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 20 November 2010. 67.Jump up ^ Top November Opening Weekend at the Box Office. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 21 November 2010. 68.Jump up ^ Biggest Opening Weekends at the Box Office. Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 21 November 2010. 69.Jump up ^ "2010 Opening Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 70.Jump up ^ "November 26–28, 2010 Weekend". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 71.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter film breaks box office records". Mirror News. 23 November 2010. Retrieved 2 December 2010. 72.Jump up ^ "UK Highest Grossing Movies". 25th Frame. Retrieved 21 December 2010. 73.Jump up ^ "United Kingdom and Ireland and Malta Yearly Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 11 December 2010. 74.Jump up ^ "Overseas Total: All Time Openings". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 75.Jump up ^ Worldwide Openings Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 28 January 2011 76.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallow Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 77.Jump up ^ "Overseas Total Yearly Box Office". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 78.Jump up ^ "2010 Domestic Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 79.Jump up ^ "2010 Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 8 December 2010. 80.Jump up ^ "All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 24 January 2011. 81.Jump up ^ ""Harry Potter" zaubert an den Kinokassen – media control". Media-control.de. 18 July 2011. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 82.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I reviews". Flixster Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 12 November 2010. 83.Jump up ^ "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I". CBS Interactive Metacritic. Retrieved 23 November 2010. 84.Jump up ^ Harry Potter Rekindles the Magic Daily Telegraph'.'. Retrieved 14 November 2010. 85.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (16 November 2010). "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1". Chicago Sun-Times accessdate=17 November 2010. 86.Jump up ^ Bowles, Scott (17 November 2010). "'Deathly Hallows, Part 1': A magical beginning to the end". USA Today. Retrieved 23 September 2012. 87.Jump up ^ Schwarzbaum, Lisa (16 June 2012). "Movie Review: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows -- Part 1". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 23 September 2012. 88.Jump up ^ Moore, Roger (16 November 2010). "Movie Review: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1". Orlando Sentinel. Retrieved 23 September 2012. 89.Jump up ^ Setoodeh, Ramin (15 November 2010). "'Deathly Hallows'? Try Deadly Boring". Newsweek. Retrieved 17 November 2010. 90.Jump up ^ Lumenick, Lou. "'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' movie opens, is half-hearted and weary". New York Post. Retrieved 27 May 2013. 91.^ Jump up to: a b "Nominees for the 83rd Academy Awards". Oscars.org. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 92.Jump up ^ "Orange British Academy Film Awards in 2011 – Longlist" (PDF). British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 93.Jump up ^ Kendal, Richard (6 January 2011). "2011 Film Awards Nominees". British Academy Film Awards. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 94.Jump up ^ "2011 Britannia Awards – John Lasseter & David Yates". 28 June 2011. Retrieved 14 December 2011. "John Lasseter and David Yates are master creators of joy and imagination . . . Mr. Yates' contribution to the final four parts of the 'Harry Potter' franchise . . . delighted to honor these remarkable filmmakers with this year's Britannia Award." 95.Jump up ^ "Inception tops Saturn Awards noms". Collider.com. 23 February 2011. Retrieved 23 February 2011. 96.Jump up ^ "Renovation – Hugo Awards". Renovationsf.org. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 97.Jump up ^ MTV News Staff (3 May 2011). "2011 MTV Movie Awards: The Full Nomination List | MTV Movie Awards". Mtv.com. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 98.Jump up ^ "2010 Nominations 15 ANNUAL SATELLITE AWARDS" (PDF) (Press release). International Press Academy. 1 December 2010. Archived from the original (PDF) on 15 July 2011. Retrieved 6 December 2010. 99.Jump up ^ Stone, Sasha (5 December 2010). "Fincher, The Social Network Wins DC Critics". AwardsDaily. Retrieved 6 December 2010. 100.Jump up ^ Adams, Ryan (5 January 2011). "Art Directors Guild nominees". Awards Daily. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 101.Jump up ^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Music in a Feature Film" (PDF). Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 102.Jump up ^ "Golden Reel Awards: Best Sound Editing: Dialogue and ADR in a Feature Film" (PDF). Motion Picture Sound Editors. 20 February 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 103.Jump up ^ Stone, Sasha (12 December 2010). "The Houston Area Film Critics Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 12 December 2010. 104.Jump up ^ Adams, Ryan (13 December 2010). "San Diego Critics nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved January 2011. 105.Jump up ^ "2010 PHOENIX FILM CRITICS SOCIETY AWARDS NOMINATIONS". Phoenix Film Critics Society. 14 December 2010. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 106.Jump up ^ "Inception Tops Visual Effects Society Award". Cinefundas.com. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 107.Jump up ^ "2010 Awards". Broadcast Film Critics Association. 14 January 2011. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 108.Jump up ^ Adams, Ryan (12 December 2010). "St. Louis Film Critics Assn. Nominations". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 109.Jump up ^ Adams, Ryan (16 December 2010). "The Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards". AwardsDaily.com. Retrieved 23 January 2011. 110.Jump up ^ "IFMCA: Desplat, Hallows Pt. 1". Filmmusiccritics.org. Retrieved 15 August 2011. 111.Jump up ^ Authentic Entertainment. "Nickelodeon 2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nominees Announced". The Hot Hits. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 112.Jump up ^ needed 113.Jump up ^ "Nominees - The National Movie Awards 2011". Nationalmovieawards.com. 26 January 2011. Retrieved 29 December 2012. 114.Jump up ^ Votta, Rae (29 June 2011). "Teen Choice Awards 2011 Nominees Announced: Harry Potter vs Twilight". Huffington Post. 115.Jump up ^ "Explore the Awards". bafta.org. 116.Jump up ^ Official Tralier, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 Trailer on Youtube. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film). Wikiquote has quotations related to: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 Official website Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 at the Internet Movie Database Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 at AllMovie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 at Rotten Tomatoes Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1 at Box Office Mojo Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:British films Category:British sequel films Category:Best Sci-Fi/Fantasy Empire Award winners Category:Films directed by David Yates Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in the United Kingdom Category:Films shot in Buckinghamshire Category:Films shot in London Category:Films shot in Pembrokeshire Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:Heyday Films films Category:IMAX films Category:Pinewood Studios films Category:Road movies Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films shot in Suffolk Category:Films shot in Hertfordshire Category:Films shot in Merseyside Category:Films shot in North Yorkshire Category:Films shot in Bavaria Category:High fantasy films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Film scores by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films produced by David Heyman Category:Films produced by David Barron